Kingdom of the Sea
The 'Kingdom of the Sea '''is the home of the SeaWings. It holds two palaces; the Deep Palace and the Summer Palace, and once held the Island Palace in Darkstalker's time. The Summer Palace was destroyed by an attack of Burn's forces: the SkyWing and MudWing tribes. There are no known plans for the SeaWings to rebuild it. It was enchanted to grow out of the stone of the island by Prince Albatross. It is unknown how far into the ocean the kingdom stretches. The location of the Deep Palace is unknown as the books did not state the exact place of the palace. Bay of a Thousand Scales The Bay of a Thousand Scales is a spiral collection of islands which makes up the "tail" of Pyrrhia. It is said to have hundreds of them, making it easy to hide the Summer Palace under a vast canopy there. It is a part of the Sea Kingdom and is therefore ruled by Queen Coral. Riptide meets the dragonets of destiny in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Blister's Hideout was also located here. Summer Palace The Summer Palace was created by an animus SeaWing prince named Albatross around 2000 years ago, who grew the twelve-story pavilion out of stone before going insane and trying to kill everyone, specifically his family. More recently, the Summer Palace was configured for Blister and the SandWings to visit easier. The Summer Palace is hidden by a canopy, so no other dragon tribe had been able to locate it. At the end of ''The Lost Heir, the Summer Palace was discovered by the SkyWings and MudWings after Crocodile secretly followed Webs (Riptide's father) to the palace. Burn's alliance launched an attack that destroyed the palace. The SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace, where they stayed for the duration of the war, but Blister and her army still sent messengers to the ruins to see if there was any sign of her ally. Deep Palace The Deep Palace is home to the Royal Hatchery and is the main headquarters of the SeaWing Royal Family. The palace is built underwater out of coral and stone, in the middle of a canyon The Lost Heir page 143 . The SeaWings prefer the Deep Palace because it is deep underwater and impossible to reach, stay in, or be attacked by the other dragon tribes. There is a statue of Queen Coral with her talons outstretched benevolently in the wide front entrance. The Lost Heir page 143 Trivia * The Kingdom of the Sea is known to experience hurricanes more often than any other kingdom. * The Deep Palace is incredibly well hidden and is still not shown on the map of Pyrrhia. The Summer Palace was only shown on the map in Moon Rising after Burn's army of SkyWings attacked it and burned it down. Gallery SeaKingdomTDLA.png|SeaWing in the Kingdom Of The Sea. (Art by TDLA) Tsunami In The Sea Kingdom.jpg|Tsunami in the Sea Kingdom DeepPalace.png|The Kingdom of the Sea from the Lost Heir's cover page 3D dragon step 4.jpg|Made by FireSand Typical SeaWing.jpg|The Sea Kingdom's Inhabitants Reference Category:LH Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:Kingdoms Category:SeaWings Category:Darkstalker locations Category:Locations Category:Bay of a Thousand Scales